shindenforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Character Name: Son Goku Alternate Names: Kakarotto, Kakarott, Goku Universe Name: Dragon Ball Status in regards to the plot: Main Protagonist Tier in the series: Highest level top tier (DB), High Tier/Upper High Tier (DBZ), Highest level Top tier (DBZ anime and Battle of Gods), Top tier (GT) Gender: ' Male '''Powers and Abilites: ' Super strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility. Can create afterimages through the Zanzoken, can fly using Bukujutsu, can manipulate Ki for defence and offense. Can blind opponents temporarally with the Taiyoken. Low level psychic powers (could read Kuririn's mind just by touching his head), telepathy and some telekinesis, pure of heart, can sense Ki, increases power by transforming. Can transport himself anywhere and cross dimensions using Shunkan Ido. Becomes stronger by recovering from near death or by fighting many fierce opponents. '''Destructive Capability: Up to wall level (pre-Karin training), Large Building+ (post-Karin training), Up to City Block via powerscaling (22nd TB), City (post-Choshinsui), At least very small island (23rd TB), Island+ (start of DBZ), at least large Country or Continent, Small Planet with filler feats (End of Saiyan Arc), Planet+ (Freeza Arc), Large Planet+ or Multi-Planet via powerscaling (Cell Arc), Star to Multi-star via powerscaling (Boo Arc and beyond), Possibly Solar System+ to Galaxy via statements (Super Saiyan God) Speed: Superhuman (pre-Roshi training), Hypersonic at Mach 5.7 (21st TB), Hypersonic+ at far above Mach 14+ (22nd TB), Largely Hypersonic+ at roughly Mach 42 (23rd TB), Massively Hypersonic+ At roughly Mach 73 (Namek Arc), At least above Mach 250+ (Freeza Arc/Cell Arc), Above Mach 7,460+ (Boo Arc and beyond), Sub-relativistic at at least 3.46% of light's speed (SSJ form in S17 Arc and higher), Possibly FTL as Super Saiyan God (stronger than initial Birusu, who got from Kaio's Planet to Earth in a matter of minutes). Insant movement via Shunkan Ido (this isn't connected to his fighting speed). Intelligence: Low in terms of education. Genius in terms of fighting, having mastered many martial arts techniques and has experience from fighting many powerful opponents. Stamina: High (can get worn out in a span of a few hours when fighting an opponent of the same level, and can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God for a matter of minutes). Durability: Superhuman (pre-Roshi training), At least small building+ (21st TB), At least Large building (post-Karin training), Up to City Block (22nd TB), City (post-Choshinsui), Island (23rd TB), Island+ (Start of DBZ), At least large Country or Continent, Small Planet if using filler feats (End of Saiyan Arc), Planet+ (Freeza Arc), At least Multi-Planet (Cell Arc), At least Star+ via statements, possibly Multi-star+ (Boo Arc), At least Multi-Star+ as Super Saiyan God, or Solar System+ to Galaxy via statements. Race: ' Saiyan '''Occupation: ' Martial Artist, Zet-Senshi member, Father and husband 'Range: ' Multi planetary+ '''Weakness: Having his tail grabbed (pre-22nd TB). Can be overly naive or merciful. 'Accuracy: ' Accurate enough to hit a target from a distance of up to planetary Standard Equipment: Weighted Clothing (23rd TB - pre-Kaio training), Kinto'Un, Nyoibo, Senzu beans that completely restore injury and stamina. 'Other: ' Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters